


Un mundo diferente

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Crossover Pairings, First Meetings, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Arena y más arena es cuanto la vista alcanza a distinguir pero la edificación que las incontables dunas parecen rodear no resulta tan reconocible...
Relationships: Kefka Palazzo & Kuja, Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)/Kefka Palazzo





	Un mundo diferente

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia deriva de una serie de prompts que decidí probar a escribir reunidos en una lista en el 2016.   
> Como el concepto era libre, a elección del autor, me decanté por un crossover en el que mis favoritos villanos pudiesen encontrarse (fuera de toda trama relacionada con Dissidia FF)   
> Está escrita bajo el punto de vista de Kefka, el viajero inter-dimensional XDU

Fue al instante que mis fosas nasales se llenaban de los minúsculos granos de arena que tosiendo, abrí los ojos, levantando mi cabeza del suelo, acto que causó que más cantidad de arena cayese, parte de la desagradable cantidad que ocupaba mi cabeza, chocando igual que un pelele contra alguna duna de la infinidad que me rodeaban. Apretando mis dientes con marcada fuerza, respirando hondo traté de contener mi descontento mas el sonoro sonido de mi rasgada voz atravesando el cálido aire al alejarse era signo evidente de mi fracaso, puesto en pie tan ágil como el inconsistente terreno me permitió.

Estaba a la deriva en mitad del peor lugar de la tierra... ¡Un desierto!

Resoplando y maldiciendo mi suerte, hace cuanto estaba en mi mano por librarme de los montones de arena acumulada en los pliegues de mi vestimenta, a pesar de la gran cantidad caída al levantarme. Aún sabiendo que no bastaría pues ya notaba la introducción de cada pizca dentro de las botas, contra las fibras de mis mallas. ¡Ugh! Al igual que por otros de los pocos espacios descubiertos entre mi piel y las prendas. Me resigné consciente de que para desprenderme de esa arena tendría que ir quitándome cada pieza de ropa.

Uno de tantos motivos que habían afianzado mi odio hacía el lugar, otro era la sensación de nunca llegar hasta ninguna parte por mucho que mis pies avanzasen, hundiéndose más de una vez en la floja superficie y otro, la futura deshidratación que experimentaría, falto de víveres...

...O a merced del cansancio.

-¡Oh! -Una voz cercana exclamó, demasiado aguda para provenir de un varón. -El viajero acaba de despertar.-

 _¿Qué demonios?_ Fue mi primer pensamiento, en este regreso a la realidad, abriendo los ojos para descubrir a la poseedora de la voz, mi fortuita salvadora, inclinada con las manos apoyadas sobre la blanda superficie en la que mi cuerpo reposa. En sus irises no es fácil distinguir gran brillo, si eso una chispa que acababa de perder fulgor en mitad del denso espacio celeste que bordeaban sus pupilas. Una vaga sensación de familiaridad me sacude y mis ojos se entrecerraron. Era como perderse en los claros ojos de Celes.

Desconocedor de si había una posibilidad de que compartiéramos idioma, alejé a la chica de mí, ganando más distancia al empujarla hacia atrás con una mano contra su pecho. Ella en vez de replicar, pestañeó.

-Mejor. -Dije, mis labios se curvaron satisfechos.

Como aprendí poco después gracias a las impresiones que me causaban las interacciones entre esta extraña joven y otro sujeto entrante, ella no era dueña de la única edificación existente en el desierto sino _Kuja_ , quien finalizada la charla fijaba sus ojos también claros en mi persona. El alargado dedo posado sobre sus delicados labios descendió enroscándose bajo el inferior un prolongado momento manteniendo pendientes al rechoncho ser y a la chica de su siguiente movimiento, un cerrar de ojos girándose dinámico marchándose por donde había venido. En mitad del silencio en que quedamos los demás, el eco que producían las alzas de su calzado resonaba a la lejanía. Agachando la cabeza, ella resopló desuniendo las manos separando despacio cada dedo entrelazado antes, regresando hasta la cama.

 _Acababa de llegar y mi presencia ya estaba causando problemas._ Ese pensamiento me reconfortaba, forzado a permanecer en cama pues mi cuidadora se negaba permitirme abandonar el lecho pasado un periodo de larga inactividad, lo que sólo empeoró mi humor.

-En serio, ya me siento mejor... -Le decía levantando mi finas cejas dobladas al seguir la curvatura de la frente por encima de ellas. Un amago de risa revelaba mi boca abierta llena de dientes. -...Yo diría que incluso ya estoy recuperado. -Palabras que pronunciaba cuidadosamente, moviendo los labios despacio, agarrando a igual velocidad el conjunto de sabanas y mantas que ocultaban mi cuerpo por debajo del torso al incorporarme, manteniendo mis mirada en la chica rubia que puesta otra vez en pie fruncía el ceño bajo una fila de fino cabello dorado. -¿Qué tal si salgo de la cama un rato, hmm? -Sugerí, con un ligero movimiento de mi mano aparté las telas que me envolvían. Preparado para salir en el siguiente movimiento, una ágil zancada con la que fijar un pie en el liso suelo.

Sin embargo ella negó con rotundidad su cabeza. Mis facciones cambiaron un instante antes de lanzarme al suelo, de todos modos. ¡JÁ! Esta muñeca se equivocaba si creía que podía imponerme algo. Aceptaría el dolor proveniente del choque de mi propia cara contra el baldosado suelo si conseguía mi propósito mas el gigantón que la acompañaba me retuvo con una de sus grandes manos enguantadas.

-¡No me toques! -El punzante aullido fue instantáneo, llamaradas de vivo tono rojo y anaranjado surgieron de mi propio cuerpo envolviendo el suyo a causa de la proximidad o la violencia de su surgimiento. No pude ver la expresión que debió de formarse en el rostro de la chica pues tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados pero era fácil de imaginar que indicaba horror.

Muy a mi pesar no fue hasta que su voz sonó que dicha mano no suavizó su agarre, liberándome. Mi pequeña liberación de acumulada ira demandó el uso de magia del elemento opuesto sobre el... Mm... ¿Mago de gran talla? Pude percibir como el espacio se refrescaba lo que invitó un escalofrío a recorrer mi espalda ya contra el suelo.

Mi demostración de magia sirvió para una cosa y esa cosa fue el incremento de seguridad alrededor de mi persona. Sacando la lengua cruzado de brazos cuán chiquillo mostré mi indignación siendo un tiempo privado de mi magia, previa depositación en la cama. _Muñeca lista, muñeca demasiado lista._

El retorno del bello ser que Kuja era bastó para hacerme olvidar mi forzoso rol de enfermo, recibiendo atenciones que ya carecían de sentido, hastiado. Mis ojos le seguían, algo fuerte, algo hipnótico, algo mágico desprendía este Kuja para tenerme así ejecutando una acción tan simple como moverse por la habitación, entre sus gráciles a la par que firmes manos un grueso libro era retenido. Como posando sus yemas y acariciando cada hoja, cada una era pasada hasta que el gran conjunto sujeto por gruesos hilos fue cerrado. ¡Tap! Un ruido seco fue producido durante dicho cierre del tomo y los pálidos irises de Kuja chocaron premeditadamente contra los míos. Sus labios de sutil lila se movieron.

-Un viajero pero no uno cualquiera ¿me equivoco? -

Eso iba para mí, me percaté al reconocer aunque vagamente algo de parentesco con una lengua preveniente del continente vecino al ocupado y controlado por el que había sido el Imperio. Lenguaje poco oído fuera de la zona correspondiente a la gente que lo hablaba. Concentrándome, lenguaje que evocaba un momento y a una persona... ¡Era Thamasano! Uno de los idiomas que a pesar del tiempo no era que hubiese variado mucho en comparación con otros idiomas dentro del mismo continente o el nuestro.

-¿Hablas... Thamasano? -Hice un esfuerzo tremendo por responder en el único lenguaje que nos estaba uniendo. Mi apoyo era el hecho de una similitud, por pequeña que fuese con el idioma que se hablaba en los territorios del que había sido el Reino de Figaro pero las palabras no serían cien por cien exactas. ¡Maldito dialecto!

Con suavidad, Kuja arrugó su frente, varios finos mechones de diferentes tamaños caían por los lados.

-¿Es ese el lugar del que procedéis? Mago. -

Intuí parte de la pregunta pero al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas esta vez, mi mente como siempre caprichosa en los peores de los momentos, yo negué con la cabeza lo que disminuyó la segura sonrisa en el rostro de Kuja. En cambio, el termino usado era correcto. Aún artificialmente, por mi cuerpo corría magia a igual partes que sangre y otros fluidos. Sus brazos cruzándose como si algo en el interior de su libro le hubiese disgustado.

-Vuestro ropaje cuenta una historia diferente. -Surgió de sus labios, tras retirar algunas hebras de brillo plateado de su rostro, añadió un dedo implicando mi ropa, todavía sobre mi cuerpo.

Cada pieza estaba conformada por los colores representativos de la magia que yo realizaba, ignoraba si en tiempo de los Magi también se utilizaban tantos colores en el atiendo de cada mago, tampoco era que hubiese mucha información disponible para ser leída fuera de las leyendas y cuentos infantiles, pero mantenía el diseño militar. Me quedé callado, narrar la historia detrás de los colores exigiría demasiadas palabras y oraciones que componer en un idioma alejado del propio.

-¿Oh? Tomaré vuestro silencio pues como punto final a nuestra conversación. -Concluyó, habiendo esperado un rato, fingiendo agravio en su voz, descendiendo el brazo sostenido en alto mientras su dedo finalizado en una larga pero redondeada uña se doblaba quedando como el resto en su mano protegida por un guante metálico. Las siguientes palabras fueron para la rubia pues había vuelto al idioma que yo desconocía.

-Disfrutad de vuestra estancia y mostrad vuestro agradecimiento a Mikoto, es por ella que vuestra estancia se alargará un tiempo. -Dijo previa marcha, enigmáticamente. El libro siendo colocado bajo una axila mientras la otra mano lo sostenía tras girarse y así abandonar la habitación por segunda vez.

A pesar de su marcada prepotencia y sus aires de diva, sabía como mantener mi atención. Nada tan necesario hasta que mis cuidadores se convenciesen de una mejora completa ganando así libertad para por lo menos, explorar este lugar nunca antes visto...


End file.
